warriorsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Finch's Tail
(has been moved her from a differnt wiki) THUNDERCLAN LEADER: IVYSTAR— large grey tom DEPUTY: HAZELWHISKER— brown tabby she-cat MEDICINE CATS: AMBERNOSE— ginger she-cat with brown muzzle WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits): WATERFOOT— grey she-cat with one black paw TURTLECLOUD— black tom with yellow spots CHERRYCLAW— russet tom OWLWISH— brown tabby she-cat SMALLFOOT— white she-cat with ginger paws ICEEYE— grey tom with white rings around their eyes (apprentice: Hawkpaw) JUNIPERLEAP— grey she-cat with a white underbelly HONEYTAIL —cream she-cat with a golden tail SNAPFUR —grey tom with stiff fur SPARROWNOSE—brown and white tom OAKBUSH —dark brown tabby she-cat (apprentice: Fluffypaw) BERRYCLAW—brown and cream she-cat ECHONOSE —slim grey tom with a black muzzle QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): WASPEYE—pale golden she-cat (mother to Valleykit and Mousekit) ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired): N/A ' ' SHADOWCLAN LEADER: WILLOWSTAR— small grey she-cat with brown spots DEPUTY: BLOSSOMWHISKER—small brown tabby she-cat MEDICINE CATS: HOPFOOT— white tom with brown paws WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits): WISPNOSE— grey she-cat with a white muzzle HOLLYTAIL— ginger tom with a black tail BIRDWING—grey tom SHINEPELT— silver she-cat (apprentice: Lilypaw) TIGERTAIL— ginger tom with brown tail CLOUDHEART— white tom ICEWISH— grey she-cat with a white underbelly FINCHTAIL—black she-cat with white ringed tail POUNCEWHISKER—cream tabby she-cat with brown facial markings and many scars CLAWFOOT —cream tom with mangled paw NIGHTEYE —black tom with good vision MINNOWFALL—ginger she-cat with grey spots (apprentice: Sandpaw) PINESPIKE —dark brown tabby tom BEARCLAW—brown and ginger she-cat SPARKNOSE —grey she-cat with ginger chest QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): SLIDEMARSH—brown she-cat with black back paws (mother to Applekit and Whiskerkit ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired): REEDNOSE—ginger tom ' ' WINDCLAN ' ' LEADER: ACORNSTAR— ginger she-cat DEPUTY: YARROWTAIL— cream tabby tom MEDICINE CATS: SNAILSPOTS— brown tabby tom WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits): BOULDERTAIL— grey she-cat with black tail MOLEFEATHER— brown tabby she-cat GINGERCLAW— russet tom WEASELFOOT— brown tabby she-cat with a broken paw CLOVERTOOTH—white and grey tom (apprentice: Adderpaw) RAVENWHISKER— black tom KESTRELLEAP— ginger she-cat CROWBURR—black she-cat with a cream tail DAWNBRANCH —cream tabby tom SPRUCENOSE—brown tabby tom BEETLEWISH —black she-cat MOUSESTALK—brown and white tabby she-cat (apprentice: Antpaw) CURLYFLUFF —fluffy cream tabby she-cat QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): HOPEYE—blue-grey she-cat (mother to Stonekit and Bluebellkit) ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired): SPLASHWISH—blue-grey tom ' ' RIVERCLAN LEADER: VINESTAR— brown tabby tom DEPUTY: BRIGHTSWIRL— cream she-cat with brown markings similar to swirls MEDICINE CATS: ASHSOAR— grey she-cat (apprentice: Tinypaw) WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits): HILLPOUNCE— brown tabby she-cat GOOSEFEATHER— white tom CLOUDSTONE— grey and white she-cat CHESNUTFOOT— brown tabby she-cat HAREFEATHER—white and brown tabby tom (apprentice: Spotpaw) MUDSKY— brown tom TOADEAR— ginger she-cat with black ears (apprentice: Fishpaw) SLEEPYNOSE—small grey she-cat ROSEDAWN—russet and cream she-cat SPECKLEWATER—tortoiseshell she-cat (apprentice: Sootpaw) MOSSYWISH —black tom RUBBLEFLECK—brown tabby tom SWANPATCH —white she-cat with grey patches QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): N/A ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired): AMY—brown dappled she-cat, former kittypet ' ' PROLOGUE No, no, NO! Pinespike’s claws dug deep into to Pouncewhisker’s flesh. Blood spilled onto the ground, her blue eyes rolling back into her head. Finchtail felt like throwing up, this was disgusting. She wanted to leap into the clearing and defend her friend, but she felt as if she couldn't move. All she could do is watch as he sunk his teeth into her neck. WHAT AM I DOING, WHAT AM I DOING, WHAT AM I DOING?! Her paws felt frozen, refusing to move. Pinespike dropped Pouncewhisker’s limp lifeless body on the grass before padding away. Finchtail just found herself staring, not moving a muscle, afraid that he might come back. I… would never have expected that he would do that to his own mate! She thought before rushing over to her side. She looked at her before burying her nose in her fur. She began grooming her fur, sharing tongues with her for one of the last times. She cleaned up the blood on her body before wrapping her tail around her flank. She pressed her muzzle to her ear before whispering, “I’m so, so, so, so, so, sorry Pouncewhisker,” she said before pushing her muzzle between her paws. She lashed her tail in anger. How dare he do this to her, I’ll have his head before he gets away with this. She growled to herself before yowling to StarClan, hoping that Pinespike was far enough to be out of earshot. She broke into choked sobs, wrapping her paws around Pouncewhisker, “What was I doing, sitting their, oh StarClan why,” she sobbed, wrapping her paws tighter around Pouncewhisker’s torn up neck, which was still bleeding no matter how much Finchtail groomed it. She sighed before burying her muzzle back into her fur. CHAPTER 1 It had been about a moon after Pouncewhisker’s murder, Pinespike had been executed, and everyone seemed to move on. Finchtail didn’t get it, she just didn’t get it. How could they just act like it never happened? They weren’t there, they wouldn’t get it. She thought bitterly, wrapping her tail tightly around herself. The scene played over and over again in her mind, it was horrific. They all hate me. I’ll never be forgiven. Pouncewhisker hates me. She knew that they were right to hate her. She was no better than a rogue or Dark Forest cat, letting her get killed. She let her friend get killed. I am despicable. I am evil. I am cruel. She had stayed in her nest all day, hardly ever being assigned to patrols or gatherings. Though, Blossomwhisker had recently decided that she needed to get out more and had literally begged Willowstar to allow Finchtail to go to the next gathering. She hated Blossomwhisker, but she knew Blossomwhisker didn’t deserve her hatred, Finchtail did. Oh, StarClan why does everything I think about resort back to me. She thought, letting out a low growl, “Can you be quiet over there!” Bearclaw called from the corner of the den. The brown and ginger she-cat was getting older, grey fur sprouting on her muzzle She had been thinking about becoming an elder so apprentices would bring her bedding and prey, even though she was only a new warrior. She wasn't so sure about it because she knew that the only apprentice who would give her bedding was Sandpaw, an older apprentice who visited her often. She found him annoying, sure, but it was nice to know that SOMEONE cared. He's probably doing it out of pity, or to spite his mentor. Minnowfall, Sandpaw's mentor most definitely hated her and did not like him visiting Finchtail one bit. Probably out of pity then. Whenever Minnowfall had caught Sandpaw talking to her, he looked terrified, not at all amused with her reaction, which made sense because Minnowfall was one of the strictest cats in all the clans, not accepting anything that went out of her definition of perfect. She felt lonely, though she would never admit it, even when she was sad, Finchtail was stubborn as ever, believing others should mind their own business. She shuffled around in her nest before a cream blur burst through the den, settling itself by her side, "Get out of the den, it's called the warrior's den for a reason!" Bearclaw called at the cream blur, which had turned out to be Sandpaw. Sandpaw's ears flattened and his expression changed before Finchtail let out a grunt and said, "Let him have his fun, he'll be a warrior in a while," before looking back at Sandpaw, his expression had turned to joy in a split second before letting out a purr, "Thanks, Finchtail, Bearclaw's being just as grumpy and mean as last time," he said, whispering the last part before looking at Bearclaw, the she-cat still mumbling and hissing to herself. Sandpaw let out a giggle, "So, I heard you're going to the gathering tomorrow, that's so cool, me too!" he said his voice bursting with joy, even though he was one of the oldest apprentices, he acted like a kit, "You haven't been at a gathering in like, forever, in fact, you haven't been at one since I was a kit right?" he asked, bursting with enthusiasm about the gathering. Finchtail let out a grunt and a brief nod before he continued talking, "Oh I'm gonna show you all my friends, you'll love Fluffypaw and Spotpaw!" he exclaimed loudly, earning a grunt from Bearclaw, "Spotpaw is funny, just like you, and Fluffypaw is grumpy, just like you," he continued before whispering, "No offense," "None took," she mewed in response, her voice was hoarse and strained from not talking much, like always. She flicked her tail for him to continue but he was already ahead of her, "I wonder if they're warriors now, Fluffypaw did mention her assessment being soon, though Spotpaw never mentioned his, so he's probably not having it yet," he said. Finchtail began to tune him out, attempting to catch sleep before the gathering, she'd probably also be on all the patrols tomorrow because of Blossomwhisker, so she better sleep well she could. She fell asleep to the sound of Sandpaw droning on about his friends. She was awoken by the hard slap of a paw on her side, making her jump. Bearclaw stood next to her grunting, "Gathering mouse-brain," Finchtail stood up, restraining a groan of annoyance. Bearclaw quickly left the den, Finchtail lingering a little before following her out. Willowstar was atop the tree stump, stating the cats who were going to the gathering. Finchtail didn't care enough to listen and pinned her ears down. She watched as the grey and brown spotted she-cat leaped gracefully down from the rock, "Come cats of ShadowClan," she announced loudly, cats flooding after her as she began to pad out of camp. As Finchtail approached the crowd, Sandpaw bounded up to her with a grin, "Hi, Finchtail, ready for the gathering?" he asked, his voice bubbling with excitement. Finchtail swished her tail back and forth before finally responding, "Hardly," her voice was dry and hoarse and her eyes lacked any of the enthusiasm in Sandpaws, all she was able to think about was Pouncewhisker and how she had traveled with her to every gathering. The horrid thought of Pouncewhisker's death enter her thoughts again before being interrupted by Sandpaw, "Well, who cares, you're gonna love it anyway," he said placing his tail on her back. Finchtail let out a grunt but didn't bother removing it. She went quicker, before becoming completely emerged in the crowd. Sandpaw kept up with her, still holding his tail on her back. They walked through the pine forest and Finchtail inhaled deeply, she loved the scent of pine needles. She attempted to just enjoy the walk and take in the sights as she hasn't been out of her den recently. Sandpaw's tail began to feel more comforting, though she still couldn't get the bittersweet thought of Pouncewhisker out of her head. She had let her mind wander before they reached the tree bridge, though it kept going back to Pouncewhisker and her violent death. She must have been shuttering without her knowing because Sandpaw gave her a weird look and whispered, "Are you okay?" before pressing his tail harder against her back. She managed to calm herself when it was the time for her to cross the tree bridge, digging her claws into the soggy bark, trying to avert her eyes from the murky water below. She looked down at her paws before speeding across the rest of the log. When she had gotten across she did her best to avoid the rocky stones jutting out from the ground. Sandpaw leaped after her, practically bouncing with excitement. Judging by the very fishy smell of the area, RiverClan had gotten here before them, "Hey, let's go meet Spotpaw, or Spot-whatever, or something!" he exclaimed, though still not loud enough for RiverClan to hear. I watched as Lilypaw, a cream she-cat, began talking to a grey tom with black paws. Sandpaw bounded over to a large, spotted tom, practically dragging her along with him, "Hey, Spotpaw!" Sandpaw called out to the tom before sitting down on the ground in front of him, Finchtail following close behind.